Qui se ressemble
by Ihna
Summary: Ils sont pareils, il ressentent les même choses, les gens réagissent pareil à leur contact, ils sont marginaux. Une rencontre inattendue, une histoire étrange. Qui se ressemble s'assemble dit-on. Est-ce qu'ici se sera le cas?
1. Prologue

_**Voilà je voulais vraiment faire cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je recherche d'ailleurs un ou une Bêta-lecteur(trice) pour m'aider à corriger les fautes et les tournures, pour me conseiller et m'aider, bref ! Bonne lecture :)**_

_Konoha est prise pour cible par d'étrange créatures, les techniques ninja tout comme les armes sont sans effets majeurs sur eux. Après une panique générale, Tsunade décide de contacter une certaine école, sur un territoire oublié de tous, sur un autre continent. Les ninja découvrent alors que leur cinq pays ne sont pas les seuls et qu'il ont besoins des élèves de cette écoles pour combattre ces mystérieuses créatures._

_Ils ont besoins des ___exorcistes.__

_Voudrez-vous être le spectateur de cette étrange rencontre?_


	2. Chapter 1: Impuissants

Impuissants

_**S**_es yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Il avait peur, vraiment peur, et il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis le jour où Pain avait attaqué le village. Son regard se dirigea vers Naruto, qui ne pouvait rien faire lui non plus : tous ses clones et duo avec Kurama n'y changeraient rien. Il avait beau se démener encore et encore, ses coups comme ceux de tous les ninjas présents n'étaient pas assez forts. Ils étaient totalement impuissants. Leurs techniques ne fonctionnaient pas. Un sanglot lui échappa. Qu'étaient ces monstres ? Qu'était-ce que ces choses immondes à deux têtes, couvertes de cicatrices suintantes de pus noir et gluant ? Il retint un haut le cœur quand le ninja à côté de lui se fit éclabousser par ce sang noirâtre, mais il en reçut sur les mains et le visage aussi. A ce contact, il vomit tripes et boyaux. Sa tête commença à s'alourdir, ses mouvements se firent moins rapides. Sa vue se brouilla un instant avant de redevenir brusquement claire. Mais était-ce meilleur que de voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ?

Il s'essuya violemment, frénétiquement, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça ! Il leva le visage et vit Naruto se battre avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, entouré des meilleurs combattants du village. Impuissants. Il n'y avait que deux choses et tous les ninjas réunis ne pouvaient rien faire pour les vaincre. Il sentit ses mains trembler et serra les poings. Personne ne leur expliquait, personne ne les encourageait, personne n'avait d'espoir car personne ne savait, ne comprenait. Il jura et du sang coula le long de son poignet. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans ses paumes et il ferma les yeux. Allaient-ils tous mourir?

Une explosion. Le silence. Des cris de joie. Il leva les yeux et constata deux tas de cendres encore fumants. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et tomba à genoux sur le sol, avant de poser sa tête sur la terre maculée de sang noir en pleurant. Ils étaient vivants. Il frappa du poing. Ce n'était certainement pas grâce à lui, mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à un ennemi aussi puissant. Qu'était-ce que ces choses ?

† † †

L'Hokage s'affala lourdement sur son fauteuil, se releva et fracassa son bureau dans un bruit sourd. Les personnes présentes ne pipèrent mot. Pourquoi d'ailleurs le feraient-elles ? Elles pensaient tous comme leur chef : ces monstres résistaient à toutes leurs attaques. La femme emprisonna férocement ses cheveux entre ses mains et baissa la tête. Elle semblait réfléchir. Une porte qui se brisa la tira de sa réflexion et elle fixa d'un air mauvais celui qui venait d'entrer.

**- Naruto !  
><strong>

**- Tsunade-baba c'était quoi de bordel ? Pourquoi nos attaques ne fonctionnaient-elles pas, pourquoi...  
><strong>

**- Tu la fermes et tu sors.**

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le visage empreint de rage et de fureur de son Hokage l'en dissuada. Il préféra ravaler ses paroles, se retourner et sortir, toujours aussi énervé qu'à son entrée dans la pièce. Il marmonna des insultes un instant puis se laissa glisser contre le mur qui le séparait du bureau de la femme. Il ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire. À quoi lui avaient servi ses deux ans d'entraînement s'il ne pouvait même pas protéger son village d'un truc visqueux qui crachait de la boue ? Bordel c'en était affreusement frustrant !

Dans le bureau, la 'jeune' femme faisait les cent pas en se torturant les méninges. Ces monstres lui disaient quelque chose, elle avait dû lire un rapport, un livre, un document à ce sujet. Ça remontait à tellement longtemps... Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en essayant de se souvenir des récits de son grand père, le premier Hokage. A moins que ce ne soit... Elle jura et se retint de ne pas détruire son lieu de travail tant elle était en colère et frustrée. Et soudain elle se figea. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se mit à éparpiller des dizaines de documents tous plus confidentiels les uns que les autres sur le sol, les maculant de terre et de sang. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans différents tiroirs de son bureau sous l'œil attentif de son stratège, le père Nara. Quand elle brandit le papier qu'elle cherchait, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie et se retourna avec un soupir quand elle vit que ce n'était pas dans cette pièce qu'elle pourra l'étudier. Elle s'assit tout de même par terre et consulta en tremblant les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Son sourire s'amincit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle se releva prestement et lança le document à son stratège.

**- Aide-moi.**

Il posa ses yeux marron sur les documents qu'il étudia silencieusement, le nez froncé, les traits du visage plissés par la concentration. Sa langue pâteuse passa fébrilement sur ses lèvres charnues. Un début de sourire étira celles-ci. Ils avaient trouvés. Il leva les yeux sur son Hokage et hocha solennellement la tête, signe qu'il approuvait sa décision muette. Il requit un messager et brandit un parchemin officiel fraîchement rédigé de la main de son chef, pour l'accrocher aux pieds de leur meilleur faucon.

**- Transmettez-le au plus vite, pas de code.**

Pas de code car les personnes qui allaient recevoir ce message ne connaissaient pas leurs méthodes de retranscription et n'utilisaient pas ce genre de moyen pour communiquer. Le conseiller ne comprenait pas toute la situation mais savait que c'était la seule option qui s'offrait à eux. Trois autres de ces monstres avaient été repérés à la frontière du pays du feu. Apparemment ils étaient les seuls à se faire attaquer. Il se retourna enfin vers son Hokage sans mot dire. Il ne devait pas parler tant que la réponse n'avait pas été reçue. L'attente allait être insupportable.


	3. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteure__ : La fiction se déroulera au moment où presque personne à part Renzô ne parlait à Rin, ayant une peur bleu de ce qu'il pourrait leur "faire" / __Nii-San__ pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, veut dire "grand frère". Et quand je parle de "marques d'affection" je ne veux pas dire par là qu'ils font l'amour hein, __j'aimerais bien__ mais dans cette fiction ce couple n'est pas à l'honneur._

Yukio Okumura était différent. Beau diront certaines, désirable assureront d'autres, ou encore inaccessible oseront formuler les derniers. Dans tout les cas, son statut si spécial de professeur malgré son jeune âge lui imposait certaines choses. Et le fait de devoir cacher à son frère sa propre ascendance tout en pensant inlassablement les plaies plus ou moins graves que ce dernier se faisait en essayant maintes et maintes fois de rétablir la vérité à son sujet, lui avait fait se forger naturellement un masque permanent sur le visage. Le plus souvent neutre et autoritaire, tant pour réprimander son frère que pour se faire respecter par ses élèves ayant le même âge que lui. La seule personne pouvant prétendre briser ses défenses était son incorrigible Nii-San. Lui faisant tant perdre son calme par ses pitreries quotidiennes - voulues ou non -, que par ses rares marques d'affection dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Et quand son cher frère pouvait enfin être lui-même sans forcément faire le pitre pour amuser et se faire apprécier non pas comme le fils de Satan mais comme le gamin immature et drôle qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas. Mais ça, seul lui le savait, et c'était bien dommage que personne ne puisse les voir tels qu'ils étaient réellement.

Mais la nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer leur excentrique directeur avait très nettement facturé le masque presque incassable de Yukio. Mais le meilleur était quand même le visage du Démon, en totale contradiction avec ceux de ses élèves en blocage intégrale. Et alors que l'homme souriait et riait de leur visage déconfits de ses longues dents bien trop pointues pour être normales, la même pensée fit frissonner les apprentis exorcistes: un autre monde. En plus d'Asiah. Qui ne possédait aucune base en matière d'exorcisme et qui requérait leur aide. Comme si un monde à protéger d'un autre n'était pas suffisant.

Un frisson prit son corps en pensant qu'à n'importe quel moment, les habitants de cet autre monde auraient pu les attaquer si 'envie leur en avait prit. Étant donné qu'apparemment ils n'étaient pas pacifistes, bien au contraire.

Son frère d'ailleurs arborait une mine des plus déconfite, presque plus que celles de ces "camarades", croyant sûrement que même si ces personnes ne connaissaient rien de Satan ils auraient les mêmes appréhensions et désirs d'extermination vu qu'ils avaient été confrontés à des Goules. Rejetons de Satan tout le monde le sait, et es pertes avaient été lourdes parait-il. Son sourire feint disparu et ses yeux se plissèrent avec douleur, dont les cils se confondent un instant avec les lourdes mèches corbeaux qui lui retombaient systématiquement sur le haut de son visage, frôlant de temps en temps son nez droit et fin, le faisant renifler et lever son regard bleu au ciel dans une mimique des plus enfantine, rendant son visage presque poupin encore plus gamin.

Yukio était bien le seul à réussir à voir derrière cette façade, tout comme son frère ne le connaisse mieux que quiconque, pour avoir partagé la même douleur et peine, la merde merde et parfois bien pire que celle qu'il avait traversée, rendant sa sympathie presque cruel. Il se préoccupait de lui alors que sa douleur était bien plus grande, rongeant son être et consumant le peu de bonheur qui lui restait. Restreignant sa liberté de mouvement et de vivre comme un animal, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre le Vatican ou ses amis, c'était méchant. Mais la peur fait perdre de vue les valeurs et principes, rendant l'humain mauvais et détestable.

Un sourire orna encore plus le visage de leur directeur quand celui ci leur annonça que comme a plupart des exorcistes de catégories supérieurs étaient occupés à Asiah et dans le monde de leur "nouveaux amis", c'étaient à eux d'apprendre les bases de l'exorcisme aux étudiants de leur monde, leur évitant à eux de devoir installer une base chez eux pour les défendre contre les Démons qui y pullulaient. Et ce fut avec un grand soupir que Yukio apprit qu'il seraient le professeur de ces charmantes personnes, merveilleux.

- Combien sont ils?

C'était de Rin que provenait cette question d'où transparaissait la peur et la frustration qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il gratta nerveusement sa nuque en entendant la réponse, vingt. Vingt personnes dont on ne savait rien et qui utilisaient d'autres types de combat qu'eux. Le rire quelque peu teinté d'angoisse de Renzô résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Ils pourront peut-être m'apprendre à me battre là où tout le monde à échoué!

Il déclencha un fou rire dont la cause principale était évidemment le stress mais qui libéra un peu la tension palpable qui s'était sournoisement installé dans la pièce. Le directeur salua la boutade d'un coup de chapeau et disparu en laissant les étudiant sur un magnifique "Ils arrivent demain matin, faites leur un bon accueil".

Un toussotement leur fit à tous tourner les yeux vers Yukio et le coin des lèvres de Rin tressautèrent légèrement, c'était son frère, il ne laisserait personne apprendre des choses qui pourrait le nuire, c'était sur. Il reprit donc son sourire de façade qui fit plisser les yeux de son professeur, c'était vraiment dur de le voir comme ça, si souffrant à l'intérieur alors que personne ne faisait l'effort d'outrepasser leur peurs et lui pardonner des actes qu'il n'avait même pas fait.

Un long soupir roula dans sa gorge et il reprit son masque autoritaire pour rassurer les étudiants et remonter le moral des troupes. Il caressa d'un mouvement habituel ses armes et c'est le regard un peu ailleurs qu'il prononça son discourt.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Je suis tout comme vous. Demain nous feront comme si ils étaient des étudiants en exorcisme comme les autres.

Son rictus n'échappa pas à Rin qui remonta la bretelle qui tenait son sabre sur son épaule gauche. Demain tout le monde fera de son mieux pour ne pas être discourtois et impolie sans pour autant oublier de garder leur défense et leur esprit combatif. Peut être étaient-il vraiment là pour s'entraîner et pas pour tous les tuer.

Ce sont sur de tels pensées que les étudiants se rassemblèrent sur leurs chaises pendant que leur professeur débuta son cours, leur expliquant le programme qu'il effectueront le lendemain. Quelque chose de simple mais d'assez dur pour ne pas que ces personnes pensent les exorcistes faibles. Tout pour plaire. Mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que de l'autre côté du miroir, les ninjas pensaient les mêmes choses d'eux. Comme quoi. 

† † † †

Shikamaru rigola devant la mine déconfite de Sakura qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Son regard plaintif fut à la hauteur du fou rire dans lequel il plongea Naruto qui peinait à en même temps reprendre son souffle et courir pour échapper au coup de point rageur de sa coéquipière furax. Celui-ci s'en prit quand même un sur le crâne et couina avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, les jambes croisé, le regard attentif.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on peut leur faire confiance?

L'Hogake sourit devant l'habitude du blond à toujours vouloir protéger tout le monde et acquiesça, amusée.

- Pas sur.

Les yeux bleus clairs du futur Hogake s'écarquillèrent et quand la plantureuse bonde lui adressa un clin d'œil il se renfrogna avec les lèvres pincées. Mouais, pas drôle?  
>Mais il se releva et resserra sa prise sur son sac posé négligemment sur ses épaules, leur chef leur ayant demandé de préparer leur affaires avant de regrouper les anciennes équipes dans la salle de conseil, leur faisant entendre qu'une grande mission approchait. Chacun y était allé de son petit commentaire et finalement personne n'avait réussis à trouvé l'énormité qu'elle leur avait sortit. C'était tombé comme un cheveux sur la soupe mais les ninjas étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt soulagé de savoir que des personnes savaient combattre les "monstres" auxquels ils avaient eu à faire.<p>

- Le départ est dans deux minutes. Nous arriverons demain matin, préparer vos sac pour vomir.

La blague ne fit pas rire grand monde et le blond déglutit, ils allaient avoir à faire face à quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagés. Peut-être pire qu'Orochimaru, peut-être se jetaient ils dans la gueule du loup? Ils verraient bien le lendemain...


	4. Chapter 3

Étonnant.

C'était peut-être le seul mot que pouvaient prononcer les ninjas qui parcouraient les couloirs de la grande bâtisse. Tout leur quotidien et leurs idées préconçues concernant le monde avaient été bouleversés, et même Kakashi avait reposé son éternel livre orange pour détailler sans le montrer tous les éléments nouveaux qui se présentaient à eux, et il y en avait pas mal.

Rien que pour arriver dans cet endroit, l'expérience avait été bluffante. Tsunade n'avait eu à sa disposition qu'une simple clef en argent dépourvue d'explication et la plantureuse blonde avait proféré nombres d'insultes en tous genres, tapé du poing sur toutes les surfaces qu'elle pouvait trouver et menacé dieux et déesses qu'elle allait tout exploser dans cet autre monde à la con. Et après s'être mis à l'abri Shikamaru avait proposé de la mettre dans une serrure, étant donné que c'était fait pour.

La femme avait grogné avant d'obtempérer et de rester ébahie quant au spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Un pont. La porte de son bureau menait maintenant à un large et long pont de pierres grises. Surplombant une grand ville où l'agitation et la vie grouillaient. Naruto s'était avancé le premier, sa soif d'aventure et de nouveautés avait été trop forte, plus que les éternelles mises en garde qu'on lui répétait sans cesse. Chose que personne n'avait fait à ce moment, la surprise les ayant tous rendus plus ou moins muets.

Un petit chien blanc avait alors trottiné à ses pieds et, dans un "pouf" sonore, s'était changé en un être humain, un grand chapeau cachant les dernières parties de son visage que ses mèches violettes ne mangeaient pas, finissant de faire halluciner les ninjas. Un large sourire dentu les avait accueillis et conduits jusque dans leurs quartiers, au sein même de l'école. Gigantesque, phénoménale, rien à voir avec celle de Konoha. Gai en avait même profité pour lancer nombres de paris à un Kakashi éberlué, comme eux tous.

Quand l'homme, qui s'avérait être le directeur de l'endroit, les avait répartit par deux dans les chambres, tous avaient explosé, parlant sans écouter l'autre, s'émerveillant de tout comme de rien. Se gorgeant de la vue que l'on pouvait avoir selon là où ils étaient positionnés. Tsunade avait alors surgi, le point brandit, en criant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser, que le lendemain serait rude et que si quelqu'un ne dormait pas dans la minute, elle se ferait un plaisir de l'assommer. Les ninjas s'étaient donc tus mais n'en pensaient pas moins, ayant hâte d'être à l'aube pour enfin voir ces fameuses personnes qui pouvaient les aider.

† † †

Ils attendaient, plus ou moins silencieusement, dans une grande pièce ornée de gradins, de grandes cages, de barrières et autres bizarreries qui faisaient ressembler l'endroit à une arène de combat. Les ninjas étaient attentifs et sur leurs gardes, attentifs à tout bruit suspect pouvant annoncer une attaque. Et, de temps en temps, un léger son se faisait percevoir des cages cachées par de lourdes couvertures noires, faisant se raidir de plus en plus les personnes présentes, pas vraiment à l'aise.

La porte principale s'ouvrit enfin et Naruto se plaça naturellement devant ses amis encadrés en rang serré par Kakashi à gauche, Gai à droite et Tsunade à l'arrière. Il vit en premier un jeune homme couvert d'un long manteau de cuir noir, deux choses pendaient à sa ceinture et son regard vert, caché derrière ses lunettes, trahissait le faux sourire qu'il arborait. Ledit jeune homme s'avança quand même vers le centre de la pièce pour tendre sa main vers Kakashi qui la lui prit en hochant légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne se méfiait plus.

Les ninjas se décrispèrent donc et de réels sourires ornèrent leurs visages, bien vite accentués quand ils aperçurent les étudiants en question, tous moins effrayants les uns que les autres. Tous en uniformes et absolument pas d'air sanguinaire ou même cruel sur le visage. Leur âge devait avoisiner le leur et leurs expressions étaient décontractées, aucune arme n'était visible sur eux et leurs postures ne démontraient pas de mise en garde particulière.

Ino sourit de toutes ses dents devant les garçons, Sakura relâcha le bras de son coéquipier qu'elle avait accroché sans s'en rendre compte et s'approcha des personnes qui leur faisaient face pour ne pas paraître négligente et impolie. Une jeune fille bien en chair avec de courts cheveux blonds leur sourit démesurément et commença à trottiner plus que marcher dans leur direction, une petite plante entre les mains, un cadeau? Naruto lui répondit par un autre sourire et ne manqua pas le regard protecteur qu'un jeune homme lui lança, il secoua donc la main pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et que personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le ninja crut un instant manquer d'air. Les deux billes bleues qui le fixaient, légèrement plus sombres que les siennes, le firent frémir. Il crut se plonger dans un monde auquel il ne pensait plus appartenir, un monde que seul lui pensait connaître, un monde auquel les Jinchuuriki vouaient une haine profonde. Un monde de douleur, de secret, d'angoisses, de peur... La solitude. Cet état qui ronge, qui blesse et qui détruit à petit feu, qui fait imploser le cœur car personne ne veut vous écouter, ne veut vous parler. Ce sentiment qui laboure l'estomac et qui ne laisse qu'une seule pensée la peine, l'envie de mourir, car on pense ne pas avoir sa place. La solitude. Il reprit alors difficilement son sourire quand le jeune homme lui en offrit un faux, tellement bien travaillé qu'il aurait pu croire se voir dans un miroir, quelques années auparavant.

De son côté, Rin avait eu un moment d'égarement en sentant sur lui le poids de ce regard, et quand il vit la personne qui l'examinait, son cœur manqua un battement. De la joie, du bonheur, de la compassion, il voyait dans ses yeux tant de bonheur présent chez cet homme dont une grande part était à offrir qu'il crut suffoquer. Ce jeune homme blond embrassait la pièce de son regard protecteur, écrasant les autres personnes jusqu'à les rendre invisible à ses yeux de sa présence emplie de prestance. Le brun déglutit quand les deux orbes bleues claires semblèrent le sonder, creuser son âme pour dévoiler au monde ses plus inavouables secrets. Il sourit alors, parade naturel et habituelle pour repousser toutes sortes de questions ou de regards trop insistants. Mais là le jeune homme avait légèrement froncé les sourcils avant de se retourner dans mouvement rapide, et de se poster près de son amie en train de parler à Shiemi.

Shiemi, et sa faculté à être gentille avec tout le monde, devait-il en faire autant? Il avança un pied mais sentit les regards lourds d'angoisse de ses camarades et recula jusqu'aux gradins pour s'y hisser. Pas la peine de faire peur à tout le monde. Surtout si plus personne ne parlerait aux gens avec qui il irait discuter. Pour la bonne entente des deux groupes il se retira donc, ne voulant pas créer des tensions dès le début.


	5. Chapter 4

_Nouveaux chapitre, certes un peu court mais on se sent vite découragé quand il devient trop longt. Je coupe donc l'intrigue quand je sens que ça devient intéressant. Bonne lecture;) Et merci aux reviews !_

_Si je ne suis ni un humain ni un démon, alors je serais un exorciste_

Naruto se retint de soupirer juste à temps alors que le regard bleu glacé de son nouveau 'professeur' vrillait vers sa silhouette courbé sur la table. Quand lui et les ninjas de Konoha étaient arrivés dans ce monde, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils devraient apprendre de nouvelles techniques mais surement pas que cela se ferait dans une salle de classe. Dieu que c'était chiant que de se retrouver encore une fois sur les banc de l'école, un professeur tout sauf compréhensif devant vous qui ne manquait jamais de lever les yeux au ciel quand les votre menaçaient de se fermer pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir tant que durerait la leçon.

Le blond tourna sa tête, plaqué contre le bois dure de son pupitre, vers sa voisine et coéquipière, Sakura. Il mordilla sa langue et battit des paupières quand il vit l'air de concentration extrême sur son visage ovale. Ses grands yeux verts étaient même légèrement plissés, signe qu'elle ne faisait pas que semblant d'écouter, pas comme Kiba par exemple... Naruto releva la tête et rencontra le regard de son camarade, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, pendante. Le pauvre était clairement désespéré, presque en rupture d'anévrisme, la crise cardiaque allait être pour bientôt vu l'air suppliant qu'il lançait à tout ceux qui croisait ses pupilles de félins et ses lèvres tremblotantes.

- "Aide moi putain sale blond." Lu le concerné en suivant les mouvements de lèvres de son ami. Il sourit, mais dans un autre contexte il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir de la pièce et faire les quatre cent coups avec lui. Il avait essayé de paraître discret en lui répondant d'un beau doigt d'honneur mais le regard noir que lui avait lancé Tsunade l'avait lentement fait déglutir avant qu'il ne replace son visage vers l'homme qui lui montrait différentes plantes. Mais c'était quoi ce choux fleur bizarre? Naruto ria pour lui même et s'avachit sur son dossier de chaise, ses membres le faisait clairement souffrir, manque d'entraînement oblige.

Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir élaboré, acquérir et tester de nouvelle techniques s'était bien gouré. Mais il ne mouftait pas et reprit la contemplation de la classe silencieuse. On lui avait dit que l'après midi serait consacré à l'apprentissage pratique de ce qu'ils apprenait en cours. En gros, de l'action. C'était tout ce à quoi pensait le jeune ninja en luttant furieusement contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'assaillir.

- Sakura-chan?

Un regard désappointé rencontra ses yeux larmoyants mais son amie adoucit aussitôt son visage en soupirant faiblement. Son coéquipier ne changera donc jamais? C'était pourtant extrêmement intéressant ce que ce Monsieur Okumura expliquait, pour elle qui était médecin, les nombreuses plantes qu'il présentait et dont elle ne connaissait rien lui faisait frétiller l'esprit. De nouveaux défis s'offraient à elle pour retenir tous ces noms et particularités, ce qui faisait que la jeune femme ne s'ennuyait pas, à l'instar de son ami faut il croire ...

- Quoi Naruto?

Son ton était cassant mais pas méchant, elle le comprenait parfaitement, à force de le côtoyer depuis plusieurs années elle savait qu'il ne savait pas rester concentré bien longtemps. Quoiqu'il n'avait même pas essayer de suivre quand les mots 'plantes', 'théories' et 'particularités génétiques' avaient étés prononcé.

- Ils sont vraiment peu, les étudiants. Tu pense qu'il y à eu un genre de génocide ou quelque chose dans le style? Vu leur allure de civils ils n'ont pas du faire long feu si quelqu'un les avait attaqué.

La kunoichi replaça la mèche rose qui lui chatouillait le nez avant de lever le menton vers ceux qui les accueillait. Il était clair que leur niveau de dangerosité ne devait pas être franchement élevé mais elle avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, _Regarde Naruto par exemple_, et certains pourraient potentiellement leur poser problème. Mais malgré ça, Naruto avait touché un point intéressant, il était vrai que leur regards étaient sombres, absents, curieux certes mais clairement apeurés. _Par nous?._ Pas impossible, mais leurs malaise venait peut-être aussi d'autres choses, leur non-complicités et leur distances entre eux le prouvait.

- Ils ne sont pas soudés.

Encore une fois les yeux verts de la jeune femme détaillèrent avec attention son abruti de blond. _Pas si abruti que ça d'ailleurs, il à vu juste. Suivrait-il mon raisonnement dans mon esprit?_ Elle sourit à cette pensée et se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, ils se connaissaient juste vraiment bien.

- Je vais demander à ton cousin!

Sakura roula des yeux et lui donna un léger coup de coude en travers des côtes, si ils avaient été à Konoha elle l'aurait envoyé valser dans les murs mais là elle ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer, la réputation de leur village étaient en jeu.

Pour étayer ses dires, le blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de sa blague vaseuse, se tourna vers un garçon étrange aux cheveux roses -d'où le surnom- et lui offrit un sourire digne de sa réputation.

- Salut, vous vous battez seul ou en équipe?

- Si t'avais écouté tu le saurais !

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en plissant les yeux vers celui qui lui avait envoyé ça. Pas qu'il est totalement tord en fait ce type. Il fit la grimace et s'excusa, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, à ce brun percé de partout. Il évita cependant soigneusement de le regarder, son visage était vraiment trop étrange et il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de le détailler sous toutes les coutures, ce qui se faisait moyennement.

- Riuji arrête, ça doit être dur pour eux! Donc pour répondre à ta question on se bat bien en équipe. Pas vous?

Les grand yeux bleus de Naruto se froncèrent un peu avant de pouvoir mettre en place son masque bêtifiant habituel, ces gas là n'était vraiment pas soudés pourtant. Mais bon, il verrait bien cet après midi non? Il les remercia pour l'information en leur répondant vaguement que si et se retourna vers Sakura, un ai perplexe peint sur le visage. Tout ceci n'était pas du tout normal, il y avait comme des clans, et même au sein d'eux les tensions étaient irréfutables. Tout ceci le laissait en réflexion, comment pouvait on combattre si on ne se faisait pas mutuellement confiance?

- Sakura-chan, je p..

- NARUTO !

L'exclamation fit sursauter tous les étudiants exorcistes et soupirer les ninjas. Cette femme ne s'exprimait donc jamais normalement?

- Tsunade-baba...?

- Va au fond de la classe espèce de cancre! Et si jamais tu bavarde encore je t'explose le crâne contre le mur pour laisser tes reste se faire bouffer par tes maudits crapauds ! Peut être que ça te mettra du plombs dans la cervelle gamin, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Ledit cancre se leva en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et traîna les pieds avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Étant donné que les professeurs et Tsunade devaient assister aux cours dispensés par l'étrange école, le blond n'avait plus le loisir de se morfondre sur son sort tout en essayant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

Peu désireux de voir les menaces à son sujets s'exécuter, il chercha quand même une place de libre qui n'était pas à côté de ses amis, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Ses pas le menèrent au fond de la salle et il s'assit en souriant à côté d'un jeune homme. Seul. Un rang vide le séparant de ses 'camarades'. Le visage tourné vers sa table qui semblait étrangement intéressante, surement plus que les plantes cités en tout cas.

- Lut', moi c'est Naruto!

Son air enjoué était naturel mais légèrement forcé face au mutisme évident de son voisin, il en rajoutait exprès, tout le temps. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le brun releva lentement la tête, le détaillant sans pudeur, avant de planter ces yeux dans les siens. Comme pour cherche quelque chose. Naruto sourit avec tout son savoir faire et tendit son poing fermé vers celui qu'il considérait déjà comme un ami.

- Rin. Rin Okumura.

**† † †**

Rin hallucinait presque, presque cela dit. Vu que les nouveaux étudiants en exorcistes ne connaissaient rien de sa nature d'engeance démoniaque, ils avaient été plusieurs à lui sourire ou à l'inciter à venir leur parler. Certains, devant son regard baissé et ses cheveux brun l'avait comparé à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas qui était ce garçon mais il ne devait sûrement pas être coupable d'un crime aussi grave que lui, celui d'être né du mauvais père ...

Il ne devait pas se mélanger, il ne devait pas parler à ces personnes, à ces _ninjas_. Cela créerait bien trop de tentions et déjà que Riuji pestait à qui mieux-mieux contre ceux qui ne suivait pas, comme Naruto par exemple, il se retenait pour ne pas attiser plus de haine encore. Car les rumeurs couraient bien vite, ceux qui voulaient lui parler aujourd'hui le rejetteraient demain, c'était normal, c'était son quotidien.

Il frappa cependant son poing contre celui du blond et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant que sa nature ne soit révéler, n'était il pas l'éternel joyeux luron de la bande? Un sourire triste voila ses traits et il retourna dans sa contemplation silencieuse totalement inintéressante de sa table.

Naruto gratta un instant sa nuque avant de sourire à celui qui ne le regardais absolument pas. Il avait eut une étrange impression en croisant son regard, comme la veille, et il voulait comprendre. Il avait envie de comprendre tout en ayant peur de savoir tout ce que cela impliquait, ce Rin serait il aussi seul que lui?

- Qui sont tes coéquipiers?

Le brun releva lentement la tête pour planter ses yeux devenu presque noir dans ceux, bleus et joyeux, du ninja. Il n'avait pas de coéquipiers, pas d'amis, pas de connaissance, il n'avait personne. Seul son frère lui parlait, le supportait. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, son frère l'aimait, bien plus que quiconque pourrait espérer le faire vu sa médiocre situation.

- Personne. Je me bat seul.

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir, parce que ça rendait réel son éternel solitude, parce que ça concrétisait ce que les ninjas devaient déjà penser _"C'est une tare, un monstre, personne ne le veut comme équipier"_.

Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise et perdit son éternel sourire. Il avait vu le voile sombre de la solitude s'enrouler autour de l'esprit et du corps pâle du jeune homme devant lui, il avait vu les lames tranchantes de la peur et la douleur transpercer l'âme pure du brun. Il voyait sa souffrance, il la comprenait, pire, il la ressentait. Il déglutis difficilement et essaya de ne pas paraître impolie en exprimant les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue, qui la rendait pâteuse et lourde.

- Par choix?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle fusa avec toute la douleur et la peine que ressentait celui qui prononçait ses mots. Elle trancha l'air avec violence et s'enfonça dans l'esprit de Naruto comme un fer chaud.

- Non.

Le ninja sentit son souffle mal passer en travers de ses poumons et ses yeux le tirer. Un sentiment qu'il pensait oublié le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit revivre des années de sa vie dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Le poison qui tuait à petit feu le brun, il le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir côtoyer des années entières.

La solitude.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui. Il le fallait.

- Je vois. Je te comprend.

Les deux jeunes homme se regardèrent et ils surent que ces mots n'avaient pas été dit dans le seul but de compatir mais que celui qui les avaient exprimer savait réellement ce que l'autre ressentait. Et les promesses invisibles qui flottaient dans l'air à cet instant firent frémir Rin. Il ne le rejetait pas? Ou simplement, _pas encore_?

_La prochaine fois, un entraînement un peu spéciale pour les ninjas ..J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !:)_


End file.
